Chaosklassenfahrt
by Mondbruch
Summary: Hermine schreckte leicht zurück als sie die bekannte Stimme an ihrem Ohr hörte. Sie spürte auch schon dass altbekannte Zittern ihres Körpers, wie immer wenn er sich ihr näherte. Doch auch jetzt zeigte sie nach Außen keine Gefühlsregung, so als würde es si
1. Chapter 1

Des Kappi ist der wundervollen kishitsu

Des Kappi ist der wundervollen kishitsu gewidmet die mit meiner schrecklichen rechtschreibung kämpfen muss

Echt danke Süße

Und jetzt...

It's showtime

**Kapitel:1**

„DU EWIG HEULENDE SCHLAMPE!"  
Hermines Mund verzog sich zu einem schadenfrohen Grinsen, als sie Draco hinter verschlossener Tür brüllen hörte.  
„KÖNNTEST DU MICH NICHT WENIGSTENS EINMAL OHNE DEINE NERVENDEN TRÄNEN MIT DIR SCHLUSS MACHEN LASSEN?"  
Ihr Mitbewohner war anscheinend gerade mal wieder dabei mit einer seiner Freundinnen schluss zu machen.  
Wie es sich anhörte hatte es Pansy heute erwischt. Sie war schon immer was das Thema Draco anging ziemlich nah am Wasser gebaut.  
Und schon bestätigte sich ihre Überlegung.  
„Aber Draciii du liebst mich doch! Gefalle ich dir etwa nicht mehr? Willst du doch lieber das ich lange Haare habe? Aber du sagtest doch ich sollte sie mir schneiden lassen. Oder ist es etwa mein Busen? Ich kann ihn mir vergrößern lassen, aber natürlich nur wenn du es willst Draciii! Ich will dir doch gefallen! Hörst du?? Nur dir..." Unermüdlich fuhr das Mopsgesicht fort, immer wieder mit einem lauten Aufschluchzen.  
Obwohl Hermine das Gequietsche nur durch ihre Zimmertür hörte, konnte sie die Szene bildlich vor ihrem Auge sehen. Wie Pansy vor dem Eisprinz zusammenbrach, ihn anflehte während er die Augen verdrehte, sie angewidert ansah und deutlich sichtbar mir der Situation überfordert war. Denn eines wusste sie seit sie gezwungenermaßen mit Draco eine Wohnung teilen musste. Obwohl der berüchtigte Prinz Affären und Beziehungen liebte, hasste er es Schluss zu machen.  
Und nun war er in dieser dumme Lage vor ihrer Zimmertür. Und es wurde immer schlimmer, denn Pansy hatte angefangen ihr Redetempo zu steigern und nun fing auch Hermine die quietschende Stimme langsam an zu nerven.

Als es fast nicht mehr zu ertragen war, legte die Löwin ihr Zaubertränkebuch, in dem sie gerade gestöbert hatte, seufzend zur Seite und erhob sich von ihrem Bett, um dem elenden Lärm endlich ein Ende zu setzen. Schnell griff sie zu ihrem Zauberstab und öffnete ihre Zimmertür. Draco hob leicht eine Augenbraue, als er die Schulsprecherin mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf der Türschwelle stehen sah. Seine Gegenüber hatte Hermine allerdings nicht einmal bemerkt und quengelte unaufhörlich weiter: „…müsstest es ja nicht mal sagen, das wir zusammen wären. Ich verlange ja nichts von dir außer dass du mich liebst und das tu…!" Weiter kam sie nicht den Hermine hatte sie mit einem gemurmelten „Sillencio" gestoppt. Das konnte man sich ja nicht mehr anhören murmelte sie noch als sie Draco erleichtert aufseufzend hörte. Grinsend sah sie ihn an, während Pansy verdattert ihren Mund auf und zu klappte. Als sie endlich kapiert hatte was mit ihr geschehen war, durchbohrte sie ihren "Schatz" förmlich mit bösen Blicken. Weil sie die Dritte im Raum immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dachte sie verständlicherweise, dass Draco für ihren Zustand verantwortlich war, was er nur mit einem hochnäsigen Grinsen hinnahm. Wütend schupste sie Draco, der überrascht ein paar Schritte nach hinten taumelte, und rannte, durch das Sillencio verhindert, ohne ein Wort aus der Schülersprecherwohnung.  
Erleichtert lies sich Draco sich auf das Ledersofa vor dem Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraumes fallen.  
„Wie wär's mit einem Dankeschön Malfoy?" Hermine steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und hockte sich einen guten halben Meter neben Draco auf die Couch. „Für was Granger?"  
„Keine Ahnung wofür. Ich hatte einfach Lust mal eins aus deinem Mund zu hören." Der Sarkasmus tropfte nur so aus ihrer Antwort.  
„Als ob du das nur ein Prozent für mich gemacht hättest! Das war purer Selbstschutz. Du wolltest doch bestimmt nur nicht bei deinem Bücheraussaugen gestört werde?!"  
Hermines Wangen bekamen einen Rotstich, als hätte sie gerade eine wilde Schneeballschlacht hinter sich.  
Draco hatte nur mal wieder ein höhnisches Grinsen auf Lager als er merkte dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Die Löwin ignorierte die Fratze und so saßen sie einfach still nebeneinander bis plötzlich etwas ans Fenster kratzte. Es war eine Eule die das Siegel des Ministeriums am Fuß trug.  
Hermine öffnete das Fenster und lies die braune Eule herein. Sie nahm ihr den Brief, den sie trug, ab und der Vogel machte sich sofort auf den Rückweg. Sie öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen. Als sie wieder aufschaute guckten sie zwei stahlgraue Augen erwartungsvoll an. Wortlos reichte sie ihm den Brief und verschwand in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte nicht dabei sein wenn Draco ausflippen würde und das würde er, dass wusste sie.  
„DIESER HIRNVERBRANNTE BEKLOPPTE WAS FÄLLT IHM BLOß EIN!"  
Es war schon fast beängstigend wie gut sie sich langsam kannten, obwohl sie doch erst ein paar Wochen zusammen wohnten.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Das war des erste Kappi

Das nächste liegt schon auf meim Schreibtisch.

Also hängts von euren kommis ab wann ichs reinstelle

Eure emerald

Chaosklassenfahrt


	2. Chapter 2

Und endlich geht es weiter

Und endlich geht es weiter

Wenn auch nur kurz:

**Kapitel:2**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf den Bettvorleger der braun gelockten Löwin. Doch diese bemerkte sie nicht einmal als sie weiter Sachen in ihren auf dem Bett liegenden Koffer stopfte. Ihre Wange zeigte einen eckigen Abdruck, warum musste sie auch gestern beim Koffer einpacken einschlafen? Als sie endlich fertig war besah sie kritisch ihr Werk.

Es war nicht ihre Art Klamotten wahllos in einen Koffer zu stopften, aber es war auch nicht ihre Art nur ein paar Stunden zum packen zu haben.

Noch einen kurzen Rundblick durchs Zimmer um sicher zu stellen das sie auch ja nichts vergessen hatte, dann klappte sie ihren Koffer zu.

Sie hielt kurz inne bevor sie den Koffer vom Bett hievte und lauschte. Dock kein Laut drang durch die Wand aus den Nebenzimmer. Seufzend trug sie ihr Gepäck aus dem Zimmer in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein kleiner Blick auf ihre Taschenuhr verriet ihr das sie erst in einer guten halben stunde am Bahnhof erwartet wurde.

Also lies Hermine sich auf die Couch vor dem großen Kamin fallen und lies ihre Augen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweißen als ihr Blick auf einem am Boden liegenden Zettel hängen blieb. Es war der Brief den sie gestern aus dem Ministerium erhalten hatten.

Er war von Albus Dumbledore und wenn sie an den Inhalt dachte, hatte ihr Herz immer stärker den drang Hilfe zu schreien.

**Sehr geehrtes Schulsprecherpaar**

**Wie ihnen hoffentlich bereits schon bewusst ist, bin ich seit wenigen Tagen wegen einer Dringlichkeit im Ministerium beschäftigt. **

**Diese Aufgabe wird mich noch einige tagen in ****Anspruch nehmen und somit muss Prof. McGonagall mein Amt als Direktor verwalten und es ist ihr somit nicht möglich die Drittklässler auf ihre Klassenfahrt zu begleiten. Ich möchte sie bitten ihre Rolle zu übernehmen. **

**Die Abfahrt ist Morgen um 8.30 am Bahnhof. Prof. McGonagall**** wird dort auf sie warten um ihnen die restlichen Informationen mitzuteilen. **

**Ich wünsche ihnen einen eine gute fahrt und einen schönen ****Aufenthalt an der Nordsee.**

**Mit vielen Grüßen **

**Albus Dumbledore**

**( Direktor von Hogwarts, Merlin 1. Klasse)**

„Was hat er sich dabei gedacht uns beide mit ein paar Babys in den Zug zusetzen?" flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme in ihr Ohr, ein Duft nach Aftershave umhüllte sie.

Ein atemberaubender Duft, so männlich.

Aber das lies Hermine vollkommen kalt. Sie war daran gewöhnt dass er plötzlich hinter ihr stand.

Hermine ignorierte seinen sanften Atem an ihrem Hals, seine Lippen die fast ihre Haut berührten während er mit ihr sprach, denn sie wusste das es für ihn nur purer Spaß war, ihr zu zeigen was für ein ach so tolles männliches Exemplar er doch war.

Auch wenn er sie bis jetzt zu seinem Ärger noch nicht ganz davon überzeugen konnte. So drehte sie sich auch jetzt einfach blitzschnell um so dass ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten.

Es war ein eindruckvolles Bild, sie auf dem Sofa kniend und er mit beiden Händen auf der lehne abstützend. Keiner sagte ein Wort doch beide ging der selber Gedanke durch den Kopf.

_Diese Runde ging wohl an Griffendore._

Die Standuhr am Kamin schlug viertel nach 8 und weckte die beiden damit aus der Starre. Sie fuhren wortlos auseinander, gingen in ihre Zimmer um ihre Koffer zu holen und machten sich dann eiligst auf den Weg hinunter zum Bahnhof.

Ich hoffe ihr habt mich nicht alle total vergessen und ich kriege ein kleines Kommi??


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel:3

**Kapitel:3**

Lange schlanke Finger klopften in einem immer gleichen Takt auf das Geländer des Bahnhofs als McGonnagalls scharfen Augen zwei sich heftig streitende Jugendliche entdeckten die auf die Professorin zueilten.

Obwohl die beiden noch gute zwanzig Meter entfernt waren konnte man jedes Wort verstehen, da sie sich regelrecht anbrüllten. Die alte Frau verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Die bekamen ja nicht einmal ihre Probleme in den Griff wie sollten sie sich da um die der Kleineren Schüler kümmern??

Die Löwin und die Schlange fuhren mit ihrem Streit sogar fort als sie direkt vor ihrer Professorin standen.

„…darf ich mich etwa nicht von meinen Freunden verabschieden? Ich werde sie zwei Wochen lange nicht mehr sehn? Und sie werden mich im Gegensatz zu dir sehr vermissen!" „Granger Zeit die Nabelschnur durchzuschneiden! Deine zwei Spaßten werden es auch ohne dich mal Zwei Wochen ohne dich aushalten. Naja bei dem Wiesel wäre ich mir wenn ich ehrlich bin zwar nicht so sicher aber der RETTER wird ihn ja schon retten!" Ein Grinsen begleitete Malfoys Wort und am Ende musste er ein Lachen unterdrücken. Ohne das Hermine etwas erwidern konnte wendete er sich auch schon an die Zweitdirektorin: „Guten Morgen Prof. McGonnagall."

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy und Mrs. Granger. Können wir jetzt wo sie ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit geklärt haben mit der eigentlichen Sache anfangen?" Da kein Widerspruch kam fuhr die alte Dame fort: „In zehn Minuten werden Die Drittklässler ankommen. Hier haben sie den Plan mit den Daten wann sie wo und mit was reisen müssen. Ich erwarte dass sie diesen Plan zu 100 befolgen und wenn irgendjemanden etwas geschieht werde ich sie beide dafür verantwortlich machen. Ist das klar??

Falls sie Fragen haben oder ein Problem auftritt schicken sie bitte Herr Dumbledore Mr. Malfoys Eule.

Damit sich ihre Noten nicht verschlechtern schicken wir ihnen immer einen Hauselfen mit ihren Hausaufgaben vorbei. Wenn alles klappt läuft werden wir uns am Freitag den 18. November hier um 11.30 Uhr wieder sehen. Noch Fragen?" Mc Gonnagall schaute die Gesichter ihrer Schüler fragend an. Doch beide blieben stumm bis Hermine ihren Mund öffnete. „ Sind wir die einzigen Betreuer oder wird noch jemand mitfahren?"

Nun horchte auch Draco auf das war durchaus eine interessante Frage, und wenn er da so Gonngalls Gesicht ansah war das der Hacken an der ganzen Sache.

„Nun... natürlich können wir sind nicht alleine an die Nordsee schicken…."

Tja Leute es kam später als geplant, und es ist wieder verdammt kurz…

Schickt mir doch bitte trotzdem ein kommi ihr könnt ja auch mal raten wer es sein könnte. Derjenige der es als erster errät, dessen Name wird für einen eine kleine Nebenrolle benutzt!

Also wichtig kommis kommis kommis


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4:

Kapitel 4:

Der Fahrtwind zerzauste ihre wunderbaren goldbraunen Locken und ihr Rock flatterte im Wind. Gerade so hoch das man nichts erkennen konnte, wie als wäre er durch einen Zauber geschützt. Naja, bei ihr konnte er sich alles vorstellen. Nur mit Mühe konnte war Draco in der Lage sich von der braungebrannten Schönheit loszureißen. Doch leider war sie ein Schlammblut und somit weit unter seiner Würde. Doch plötzlich stahl sich ein dreckiges Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht. Wer sagt denn, dass man nicht selbst mit so etwas unwürdigem, wie einem Schlammblut, Spaß haben könnte? Schließlich musste er ja verhindern das sein bestes Stück sich während der Reise langweilte und das war sehr wahrscheinlich, denn er war nun mal ganze zwei Wochen mit einem Schlammblut, einer alten Verrückten und etwa 20 kleinen Nervensägen unterwegs. Dies waren also die perfekten Voraussetzungen um ein paar Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen und das beste daraus zu machen.  
Mit dieser neuen Einstellung stellte er sich hinter die Löwin und hielt sich mit einer Hand an ihrer Hüfte fest, um mit der anderen um sie herum zu greifen und die Schiebetür des kleinen Zugbalkons zu schließen. „Na Kleines, dass sollten wir lieber lassen sonst erkälten wir uns ja noch." Hermine schreckte leicht zurück als sie die bekannte Stimme an ihrem Ohr hörte. Sie spürte auch schon dass altbekannte Zittern ihres Körpers, wie immer wenn er sich ihr näherte. Doch auch jetzt zeigte sie nach Außen keine Gefühlsregung, so als würde es sie vollkommen kalt lassen, dass seine atemberaubenden Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrer Ohrmuschel entfernt waren.  
„Mensch Malfoy, gibt es jetzt schon ein UNS? Du solltest aufpassen, denn wenn das so weitergeht machst du mir, nachdem wir drei Tage allein sind, einen Heiratsantrag." „Klar und du würdest annehmen sonst würdest du nie unter die Haube kommen. Denn wenn WIR mal ehrlich sind, sind die Chancen, dass du jemals einen bekommst niedrig, sehr niedrig!" entgegnete Draco spötisch und sauer. Ja er war sauer , sehr sauer.(AN:XD) Was fiel diesem Mädchen auch ein seinen Flirtversuch so einfach abzutun? Aber warte mein Schlammblut du wirst mich noch anflehen meinen Schwanz in dich zu stecken. Ich bin schließlich ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy bekommt immer was er will.

Wütend drehte sich Draco von Hermine weg und setzte sich auf eien Bank. So sah er auch nicht die Tränen, die sich in den Rehaugen der Braunhaarigen bildeten. Diese setzte sich auf die Bank gegenüber und begann sich Notizen für sie Rede, die sie nachher zu den Drittklässlern halten musste ,zu schreiben.

(eine viertel Stunde später)

Plötzlich wurde die Abteiltür des Lehrerwaggons ( in dem das Schulsprecherpaar saß) mit Schwung geöffnet und ein großes klirrendes Insekt stand in der Tür.Professor Trelawney die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen in Hogwarts und die dritte Begleitperson für diese Reise. Der Lärm der durch die Professorin produziert wurde ließ die beiden Streithähne hochfahren.  
In den letzten 15 Minuten war kein einziges Wort mehr gefallen und jeder war seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgegangen. „Jaa?" Prof. Trelawney lächelte Draco mit ihren schiefen Zähnen an, während diesem langsam übel wurde. „Guten Morgen, es tut mir außerordentlich leid, dass ich euch stören muss. Aber mein inneres Auge sagte mir, dass sie ihre Rede zu den lieben Kleinen jetzt halten sollten. Ihr wisst doch mein inneres Auge schläft nie." Ein Stöhnen kam aus Hermines Ecke: „Na wenn das so ist dann halten wir sie natürlich jetzt. Ich mein wenn ihr Inneres Auge ihnen das gesagt hat... Darauf kann man sich ja schließlich 100 verlassen."  
Dracos Augenbrauen hoben sich leicht. Er wusste gar nicht, dass das Schlammblut so einen Sarkasmus drauf hatte. Irgendwie passte es nicht zu ihr, da sie ein verdammtes Schlammblut war.  
Der Sarkasmus und der Spott floss förmlich in Hermines Worten mit.  
Aber er floss anscheinend an Prof. Trelawney vorbei, denn sie bemerkte es nicht das Hermine das gar nicht ernst meinte was sie gesagt hatte.  
„Oh das finde ich schön das sie mir beipflichten. Nun gut dann machen sie sich fertig und ich sag den Schülern bescheid!"  
Und schon war sie wieder verschwunden, aber die Räucherstäbchen durchtränkte Luft würde noch lange bleiben.

Also um ehrlich zu sein gefällt mir dieses Kapitel überhaupt nicht und ihr könnt mir ruhig schreiben das es wirklich schrecklich ist.  
Und passieren tut dort eig auch nicht viel.  
Aber ich gehe jetzt in Urlaub und da werde ich hoffentlich die nächsten kapitel schreiben und ich verspreche euch das beim übernächsten Kapitel es erst richtig losgreht.  
Denn dann beginnt die eig Reise unseres Traumpaars.

Bitte krieg ich trotzdem ein kleines Kommi...  
BITTTEEEEEE


End file.
